


The Lights Are Turned Way Down Low

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'hey Reid why the FUCK are you writing a winter fic in april' I CAN EXPLAIN, AND I'M SOFT, F/M, Fluff, HI I'M NOT DEAD, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Romance, also hi I love casually adding call-backs to previous fics lmao, and as fuckin always, cries, see how many u can spot ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Hitoka hummed in irritation as she looked out the window at the steadily building snow outside Yamagata’s apartment. It was building quickly, too; almost the whole window was caked in white at this point.“Any sign of stopping?” Yamagata called from the kitchen.“Nope.” She sighed, returning to her seat on the couch.Laughing under his breath, Yamagata entered the living room carrying two large mugs of hot chocolate(with marshmallows and whipped cream on Hitoka’s, of course).“Don’t worry so much,” He said, laying the mugs on the table and plopping down next to her on the worn leather, “it’ll clear up eventually. And even if it doesn’t, you’re welcome to stay here, Satori’s visiting Sugawara at his university in Tokyo for the week so there’s an extra bed. Unless you wanna sleep in my bed.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Title from the song "Let It Snow."





	The Lights Are Turned Way Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> H,,, Hi,,,, I can EXPLAIN I SWEAR
> 
> 1) In terms of why it took literally almost 2 years to update, I got super sidetracked with school work, life in general, and writing _other_ stuff so uh..... pls forgive me......
> 
> 2) In terms of why the _fuck_ I'm writing a fic based on Let It Snow in April...... in my defence, I started writing this in like December but scrapped it in favour of Smth Else, but then we had a fucking snowstorm last night, soooo...... ye
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I hope this makes up for such a long wait!! <33

Hitoka hummed in irritation as she looked out the window at the steadily building snow outside Yamagata’s apartment. It was building  _ quickly _ , too; almost the whole window was caked in white at this point. 

 

“Any sign of stopping?” Yamagata called from the kitchen. 

 

“Nope.” She sighed, returning to her seat on the couch. 

 

Laughing under his breath, Yamagata entered the living room carrying two large mugs of hot chocolate(with marshmallows and whipped cream on Hitoka’s, of course). 

 

“Don’t worry so much,” He said, laying the mugs on the table and plopping down next to her on the worn leather, “it’ll clear up eventually. And even if it doesn’t, you’re welcome to stay here, Satori’s visiting Sugawara at his university in Tokyo for the week so there’s an extra bed. Unless you wanna sleep in  _ my _ bed.” 

 

Hitoka giggled at her boyfriend’s jokingly suggestive tone, though she couldn’t help the blush at the implications. “I would love to, really, but it would definitely worry my mother if I didn’t get home before curfew…”

 

“Just call her, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Yamagata said, shrugging, “she loves me, anyway, hah.” 

 

“Can’t argue with that one…” 

 

In truth, Hitoka didn’t really want to go at all, she would much rather stay on the couch, cuddling with her boyfriend by the fire. It was only made harder to refuse the offer of refuge by the warm body practically draped over her shoulders and the hot chocolate in her hands. 

 

He must have noticed her staring her phone, sat tantalizingly on the table because Yamagata said, “Just  _ call her… _ ” and, really, that soft whisper was enough of a push to make her do it. “I’ll make popcorn while you’re talking.” 

 

“Fine, but don’t burn it this time…”

 

“I won’t, promise!” 

 

She pushed herself off the couch, stepping out into the hallway with her cellphone in tow. It was a rather new model, with a rose gold exterior and a yellow flowery case (Yamagata teased her about it being ‘girly’ but Hitoka knew he found it cute too). She couldn’t help but pick at the floral details as she waited for her mother to pick up. 

 

“ _ Hitoka? _ ” Her voice, static-y from the bad wifi in the apartment, was thick with worry. Hitoka  _ rarely _ calls outside of emergencies, she  _ much _ prefers text. “ _ Is something wrong? Are you hurt? _ ” 

 

“A-ah, no-” Hitoka struggled to get the words out, for some reason. “I’m still at Hayato’s, safe and sound.”    
  


“ _ Oh, thank god _ ,” Madoka whispered, almost too quiet to hear. “ _ What’s the call for, then?” _

 

“I, uh,” She cleared her throat, “was wondering if I could stay the night at his house..” 

 

A small grumble came out of her mother’s throat, sending a spike of anxiety through Hitoka, but it was somewhat lessened by the soft, “ _ Can you give the phone to Hayato? _ ” 

 

“Yes.” She poked her head into the kitchen, where Yamagata was just putting the popcorn bag into the microwave and met her eyes with a confused scowl, whispering, “it’s for you.” 

 

Yamagata closed to door and pressed the ‘popcorn’ button with a fervour rarely seen in him outside of a volleyball game, snatching the phone out of her hand and saying a quick greeting. 

 

Seating herself on the couch, Hitoka couldn’t help but stare outside at the streets of Miyagi as she waited for her mother and boyfriend to stop talking, the long lines of cars, containing people eagerly wanting to get home to their families and loved ones. As much as  _ she _ also wanted to be home, snuggled up in her PJs, probably watching the next episode of  _ Yowamushi Pedal _ (a sports anime Tendou had suggested to her that she’s been  _ obsessed _ with recently), she would also  _ hate _ to have to drive home in the cold, or worse, to make her mother pick her up… 

 

“A-alright,” She heard Yamagata come back into the room, turning around to see a bright smile on his face as he spoke into the phone, “nice to speak to you again as well, Yachi-san. I’ll take care of her, don’t worry.” He hung up the phone and, again, plopping down onto the worn leather, stretched his arms above his head, muttering, “Man, your mom’s kinda scary…”

 

“She means well.” Hitoka couldn’t help but giggle in embarrassment. “What did she even tell you?” 

 

“She said that if I even  _ dare _ try and  _ take her precious daughter’s innocence _ than she’d have my head on a stick.” 

 

She felt her face turn the colour of the stop lights outside, repeatedly elbowing Yamagata to stop his snickers. “She did  _ not! _ ”

 

“I know, I know,” He laughed, grabbing at Hitoka’s wrists to stop the relentless attack on his hips earning a giggle-squeal, “I-I was only teasing,  _ stop elbowing me it tickles- _ ” 

 

Their laughter died down, however, when they realized the position they were in; Yamagata had Hitoka’s hands were pinned above her head, face  _ very _ close to hers, close enough that moving just a centimetre towards him would be kissing him. 

 

Despite the fact that Hitoka and Yamagata had been dating for close to 3 years now, it often still felt like they were in their honeymoon phase. They weren’t joined at the hip or anything, but it wasn’t an uncommon feeling for Hitoka to have moments where she was too shy to show affection to her boyfriend, even when they were alone in the apartment. 

 

She did, however, take the moment to appreciate how  _ wonderfully _ puberty has treated him; though he was never  _ not _ handsome as sin, since graduating high school he’s somehow been getting steadily more attractive as he got older, losing the acne and whatever traces were left of a baby face, trading it for a solid jawline and cheekbones that Hitoka herself would die for. 

 

The fact that he had bulked up a bit and gained an inch didn’t hurt, either, frankly. 

 

He was so  _ ridiculously _ out of her league that there wasn’t a day that passed where she didn’t wonder how on Earth she had managed to snag him. 

 

“God, Hitoka,” Yamagata muttered, deep brown eyes practically piercing her own, “you’re so beautiful…” 

 

In a sudden rush of self-consciousness, feeling her cheeks heat up, Hitoka tried to turn her face towards the lamp next to them, only for Yamagata’s hand to rest on her cheek, the other keeping her arms in place. Really, the hand wasn’t doing much, not even forcing her to look at his face, but it served as an almost comfort, telling her that she didn’t  _ need _ to be self-conscious or to look away. 

 

‘ _ Don’t worry, you’re safe, _ ’ was the unspoken message, one she had received loud and clear, she thought as the two of them leaned in to exchange a wet, hot kiss. 

 

While Hitoka wouldn’t exactly call it one of their most  _ noteworthy _ kisses (nothing could beat their first kiss while dancing to  _ A Whole New World _ ), it was certainly nothing to scoff at either. Though it was almost overwhelming because of the strong smell of peppermint in the air and hot chocolate on both of their tongues, the dim lighting only amplifying the intense atmosphere, the kiss was nothing short of soothing. 

 

Just for that moment, they were the only people in the city. No, the country. They were the only people in the  _ world _ , just for that moment. The world could have ended for all Hitoka cared. Just for that moment, they were the only ones to exist, wrapped in their little bubble of safety, of comfort, and of pure  _ joy _ . 

 

Breaking the kiss with a happy sigh, Yamagata wrapped his arms around Hitoka’s shoulders, the two of them breathing heavily. Though the kiss was broken, they didn’t dare move an inch, simply standing there, swaying to a piece of music only they could hear. 

 

“I love you so much, Hitoka,” Yamagata murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, as speaking at any other volume would destroy the calm atmosphere. “You know that, right?” 

 

“Of course…” She replied, daring to peer up into those deep brown eyes once again, finding only warmth in them as usual. “What brought that on?”

 

Pausing for a moment, as if wondering the same thing, Yamagata only shrugged. He hadn’t let go, just continuing to sway. “Just wanted to say it, I guess.” With that, he brushed Hitoka’s getting-too-long bangs out of her face and placed one last soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes, resting his chin on her head, and allowing his body to succumb to the silent rhythm. 

 

Hitoka let herself do the same, leaning her face against his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat. As she had come to find out, there’s really nothing that sets her more at peace than even pulsing, her breathing eventually coming to match his, and it truly feels like nothing could break this- 

 

_ *Ding!* _

 

… Well, maybe  _ one _ thing could. 

 

“Shit, the  _ popcorn-! _ ” 

 

“You promised you wouldn’t burn it this time!” 

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! I honestly really like writing super cheesy and romo stuff like that, like I know stupid fluffy humour is Lowkey My Thing but super cheesy romo makes me Soft ;;;
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! Comments give me more motivation to write so they're rlly rlly appreciated!! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @tendous-satoris, and on Twitter @ahhhshikiba / @fakeharmonies (art/writing acc) !!
> 
> And since I now go by Reid, _Reid_ out! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)


End file.
